User talk:Jeb
Hello, I am Jeb and this is my User talk page. Everyone is welcome to leave messages here. :) JBD 03:54, 10 February 2006 (UTC) Man have I got a LOT of Work ahead of me LOL I never thought Angela would really set up this Wikia wiki. Angela definitely called my bluff LOL! Jeb 18:08, 4 March 2006 (UTC) : :-) And by the looks of things, you're not getting much help either. Sorry, mate. I'm afraid I might be spread pretty thin too. Alas. :But, I would like to assist in some ways. I have been wandering around quite a bit, adding bits and pieces here and there. I'm a mere user, not an administrator of any sort. But there are a couple changes I would like to make: is it possible to merge the TWiT podcast Wikia into this site; or better yet, just delete it. Is there some way this can be accomplished? :To populate this Internet site, can the Podcasting Wikia be merged here? What about Rocketboom, Internet Marketing, iPod, etc. Combining these sites would aid in seeing the links between the differing Wikias. And it would avoid repetition. :For example: I was about to create a TWiT article on the Podcasting Wikia, without having any knowledge that a TWiT Wikia even existed - or an Internet Wikia for that matter. Only in exploring this massive list of hundreds of Wikia have I found these various sites. :Sigh. Sorry for venting. :I see you still need a gopher entry. And VERONICA. Ahhh. So many things to do . . . :-) :Respectfully, :Zephyrinus 02:12, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Rysin Online hi. A lot of people have been following Rysin Online recently. And I was directed to Wikia through their website (which im guessing is why their article on the internet wiki is so popular). I made some contributions to the "Hitz Radio UK Dispute". The problem is a particular IP keeps on deleting the contributions and even at one stage had an insulting message on it (probably someone involved with "Hitz Radio UK"). Is there a way to protect this article because I can't be watching it 24/7 and even when they do remove this, it's a pain to revert. I enjoy following the site and making contributions, but they kind of spoil it :) G5102 20:42, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Me! Hey Jeb.. I came across the internet wiki when i saw my sites wiki article (which someone has apparently been talking about above this) I don't mind that, but someone has added a "Ryan Fisher" page which is possibly a bit too far? Would it be possible to delete it, i've deleted all the stuff from it because there's already a but on the Rysin Online article about me with a stolen photo from my bebo (which I don't mind it's fine). I think it could possibly be someone I know personally writing all this but i'm not sure. Let me know. Cheers. Rysin3 11:46, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Template CSS I just imported a load of templates that have been bugging me ever since I made Comparison of web hosting services, and some of them require extra CSS. (Others have broken wiki syntax and missing images, but those will get ironed out over time. Tell me if that process needs to speed up for the wiki's health.) I think the only two which require more CSS are Template:Documentation (check its source for the exact style) and Template:Documentation_subpage. Also, I accidentally imported one that's irrelevant to this wiki: Template:AccessibilityDispute; sorry. --Jesdisciple (talk) 14:55, 24 October 2008 (UTC) That Pesky Spam Filter The spam filter wouldn't let me save Comparison_of_web_hosting_services with this URL intact. I wonder if we can get some kind of exception, or if we just have to skip over the sites that are blacklisted? --Jesdisciple (talk) 14:56, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Paul Otlet I thought you might be interested in this interesting short biography that I found a link to on the IEEE Bushy Tree. It seems within the scope of this wiki, but I'm not sure where to link to it from... I do hope you come out of your hiatus soon. :) --Jesdisciple (talk) 15:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC)